


Someone You’ll Never Have

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Male Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon and Hope invite Roman to watch them just this once to show him what he’ll never have.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Past Hope Mikaelson/Roman Sienna
Kudos: 9





	Someone You’ll Never Have

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a unnamed guest, hope they like it!

“Would you like to watch me and Landon?” Hope asked Roman, during Spring Break when he was helping Dr. Saltzman with some errands.

“What?” Roman asked

“Watch us have sex.” Hope stated in clarification.

“No, seriously what?” Roman asked, even more confused.

Sure, he would like to watch Hope get fucked, more so if he could join. But where was this coming from?

“Watch me get fucked by my boyfriend. I...I have a fantasy of being watched while Landon fucks me. So, is it going to be you or someone else?” Hope asked.

“I’ll bite.” Roman said

“Cool, text you with the time and place.” Hope said.

* * *

Hope laid seductively out on the bed in a lacy high slit black flowery baby doll in a high end hotel room. (Or what passed for high end in Mystic Falls)

“So...where’s Landon?” Roman asked.

“Bathroom.” Hope replied, adjusting her pose.

Roman gulped and paced.

“Why don’t you take a seat?” Hope asked pointing to the somewhat comfortable chair positioned facing the bed. On the table next to it was a cheap stroker and some lube.

“Seriously, Roman, take a seat.” Hope said as she pushed Roman down on the chair and straddled him.

“What about Landon?” Roman asked.

“Just giving you a free preview, Roman.” She whispered before Landon exited from the bathroom.

“That’s not the type of fun we agreed on, amor.” He commented and Hope got off Roman’s lap, before moving herself to the bed.

Landon pinned her to the mattress while attacking her lips, his hands moving up her open legs.

Soon, his lips then attacked her neck, causing her to erotically moan.

Roman’s pants grew tighter as Hope pulled on Landon’s belt.

“Off.” she growled.

Landon’s jeans quickly came off as he then placed Hope on his lap, her legs meeting around his back. The straps of her baby doll were pulled off as her breasts were exposed, Landon’s lips meeting together over one and flicking it with his tongue as Hope grasped his curls.

“Yes, yes...show Roman what he’s never going to have..” she moaned as his tongue flicked one nipple as he planned with the other one with his fingers.

Roman, in the background, had loosened his belt and removed his shirt.

The straps came back around her shoulders as Landon pushed Hope down, pulling her panties off before kissing up her legs before meeting his destination.

“Yes, eat my pussy, spread my legs wide...” she moaned.

“See? Roman, her pussy is mine.” Landon growled as he spread her legs wide and went to work in between them, her mouth letting whines and whimpers escape from it as he licked and lapped at her entrance.

In the background, Roman’s hand had wandered down south, playing with himself under his jeans and underwear. Fuck.

“Yes, yes...almost there...just move up a little...” she moaned.

Landon moved up a little, hitting her clit with his tongue which caused Hope to scream out and grab gently onto his curls, as he flicked his tongue until a loud scream as she came undone around his skillful mouth.

Roman let out a loud moan as his chest become covered in his sticky release.

Landon then kissed Hope fiercely before removing his lips while Hope pulled at his boxers and rubbed at the bulge contained within.

“Fuck me, Landon? Make sure Roman knows I’m claimed?” Hope whispered and he nodded, pulling off his boxers and bringing her onto his lap before she moved slightly, letting him fully inside as they both moaned before they rocked together.

Roman’s pants were now off and his erect dick exposed as he watched the girl he liked get fucked by her boyfriend. He could hear the stubble noises of skin hitting skin as Hope kissed Landon’s neck before being lightly pushed down onto the mattress, Landon’s thrusts picking up speed.

“Fuck, only you get to do this, amour. Only you.” Hope whispered into Landon’s ear.

“Yes. Yes.” Landon moaned back.

Her grip on Landon’s back was intense as he moved.

Roman had decided to make use of the lube and stroker as he moved his dick in and out of it, imagining himself in Landon’s place.

“Get on all fours, amor.” Landon whispered into her ear as he removed himself from her and getting off her.

Hope complied, getting on all fours until Landon pushed himself back inside, holding her tight as his dick went deep into her pussy, slow and gentle as her back was peppered with kisses.

Landon felt himself losing control as Hope started to move on her own, chasing her own climax.

Soon, Landon and Hope were breathless together as their climaxes hit them both together before falling down on the bed.

Roman’s release hit him too, filling the stroker.

“Show him your pussy, amor.” Landon whispered into her ear.

Hope complied and opened her legs, making a come hither motion in order for Roman to see her pussy fully creampied by Landon.

“Never going to have this or me. Now get out.” Hope said and Roman left.


End file.
